Mi compañero
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: Shibumi es uno de los miembros más importantes de la Pandilla Salvaje, pero.. ¿cuál es la verdadera historia de Goro Mizuno?


¡Hola a todos! Os traigo una cosita que surgió después de una intensa digimaratón con dos amigas (aunque igual a estas alturas ya debería decir hermanas). La cosa surgió después de ver Tamers por duodécima vez (aproximadamente). A SMRU y a mí siempre nos ha llamado la atención Shibumi, ya que nos parece un personaje genial y maravilloso (fangirleo a un lado, qué demonios, sin él no habría mundo digital), pero a pesar de ser tan genial y maravilloso (valga la redundancia) es un personaje muy misterioso del que apenas se sabe nada. Aparece en los primeros capítulos dando una carta azul a un niño y después aparece perseguido por los guardias del señor Yamaki, mientras huye. Y después de encontrarse con Takato y con Henry en el mítico espacio de agua y de contarles toda la historia del nacimiento de Guilmon (poco corpóreo, por decirlo de algún modo), se ve cómo está en coma. Después este misterioso hombre se une a la Pandilla Salvaje para ayudar a los chicos a regresar al mundo real.

Sin embargo, siempre ha resultado algo extraño que Shibumi aparezca dando cartas azules con una apariencia tan distinta a la que tiene después, cuando aparece colaborando con la Pandilla Salvaje. Y fue SMRU quien se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, no era él a quien los guardias de Yamaki perseguían, ya que cuando desaparece entre una nube de humo blanco, se ve la silueta de un Tapirmon.

Todo esto nos dio para pensar mucho y desarrollar varias teorías, así que aquí os dejo una de ellas, ¡espero que os guste!

**Mi compañero**

Éramos un equipo. Éramos jóvenes, estábamos llenos de ilusión, llenos de energía, llenos de ideas y sobre todo, llenos de esperanzas. La Pandilla Salvaje. Nuestro proyecto revolucionaría el mundo, lo cambiaría todo, absolutamente todo. Nada sería igual después de aquello.

Y sin embargo, nadie quiso patrocinarnos. Aquello era un sueño vano, decían, no tenía futuro alguno. Todos los patrocinadores decían lo mismo y todos nosotros sabíamos que era falso. No podía ser cierto. Nuestro proyecto era… merecía salir adelante. Porque no jugábamos a ser dios, pero sin buscarlo creamos vida, vida artificial, vida digital. Pero nadie quiso verlo. Ni siquiera mis compañeros.

Todos se marcharon, tiraron la toalla. Al fin y al cabo solo era un proyecto, no pasaba nada si no se llevaba a cabo, dijeron. No podíamos hacer nada sin fondos.

Pero aquello era falso.

Me quedé solo, sí. Pero aunque a nadie más le importara, continué con los estudios que habíamos empezado todos juntos, porque lo necesitaba. Aquella especie de pre-vida artificial parecía decirme que quería una oportunidad para vivir. Y yo no podía negársela.

Trabajé durante casi nueve años en la fórmula que pudiera darles esa oportunidad, porque era nuestro sueño. No tenía fondos, pero con mi inteligencia conseguí perfeccionarla hasta crear aquello que era necesario para darle un alma, un espíritu, en definitiva, una vida a aquellos seres digitales.

Lo había logrado. Había creado la primera carta azul.

No funcionó.

No podía creerlo. Casi nueve años tirados a la basura, en vano. Mi familia me reprochaba que había desperdiciado mi vida sin ningún sentido. No había sido la primera vez que creía haber terminado el proyecto, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía una corazonada. Por eso tenía que hacérselo saber a mis compañeros. Tenía que informar a mi maestro.

El corazón me latía con fuerza mientras conducía, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, como si intuyera lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No vi la luz hasta que no miré por el espejo retrovisor. No supe en aquel momento qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Un pequeño ser flotaba detrás de mí y no pude seguir mirando al frente, me giré bruscamente para mirarlo mejor. Sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban con curiosidad, mientras flotaba en el aire.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Eres mi compañero? –me preguntó con su extraña voz.

-¡Eres un digimon! ¡Estás vivo! –grité sin poder controlarme más.

Fue entonces cuando el coche se estrelló contra otro. Notaba la sangre bajando por la cabeza pero yo solo tenía ojos para aquel ser que por fin era real. Ahora me miraba con preocupación, casi con tristeza. En el exterior… se oían gritos… el llanto de un bebé… una ambulancia… Tapirmon parpadeó.

-Go…ro…

No podían descubrirlo. Lo que acababa de hacer estaba más allá del alcance de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Tenía que protegerlo. Tenía que proteger a mi compañero.

-No… No pueden verte… ¡vete!

Tapirmon me observó desde su mirada cargada de tinieblas, de confusión, de soledad. Después, un humo blanco lo rodeó y desapareció. Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-Goro… despierta…

¿De quién… de quién es esa voz? Es cálida… Creo que la he oído antes. Pero ¿dónde?

-Goro…

Cuando abro los ojos me rodea un humo negro. En mi cabeza se mezclan el azul de sus ojos y la luz dorada que desprende el anillo de su pierna, o tal vez sea una pata. No estoy seguro. ¿Cómo puedo estarlo? Seguramente sea la primera persona en todo el universo en pasar por esta situación. Me incorporo de golpe al recordarlo. ¡Es vida artificial!

-¡Eres un digimon!

-¡Síííi! –exclama emocionado.

-Y… ¡estás vivo!

-Eso creo.

No sé cuándo he comenzado a reír, pero tengo la impresión de que ya no podré dejar de hacerlo nunca. La felicidad que siento es tan intensa que siento que pronto me estallará el pecho, es la felicidad que solo puede sentir quien sabe que por fin sus sueños se han hecho realidad. Y sin embargo, es efímera. Porque cuando intento abrazarlo para retenerlo a mi lado, lo atravieso limpiamente, como si fuera aire.

-Goro…

-¿Qué… qué pasa?

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de ello. No sé dónde estoy. Levanto la mano hacia delante y… veo a través de ella. No soy capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto más para mí mismo que para mi compañero.

-En el mundo digital.

-¿Qué?

De nuevo me invade la sensación de felicidad, aunque esta vez empañada por una ligera sombra.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí…?

-Te he traído yo –me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Me mira confuso y parpadea un par de veces, como si no entendiera algo muy simple, algo muy básico.

-Porque eres mi compañero.

-¿Compañero?

La sombra que cubría mi felicidad se diluye. No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. No sé cómo voy a salir. Pero no me importa. Porque estoy en el mundo digital. Porque tengo un compañero. Porque de repente, mi vida ha cobrado sentido.

* * *

No me costó mucho descubrir todo lo que me había sucedido y por qué estaba en el mundo digital. Tampoco me costó descubrir todo lo que había pasado en el mundo real durante el tiempo que permanecí inconsciente, sumergido en un coma provocado por mi compañero para salvarme de una muerte segura.

Sabía lo que estaba amenazando el mundo digital, sabía que los únicos capaces de salvarlo serían los niños para los que estaba destinado aquel mundo.

Por eso le pedí a mi compañero que los ayudara, que les diera el poder para conseguir un compañero, para que mi algoritmo les sirviera a ellos también y que pudieran experimentar lo que era tener un digimon, lo que no sabía era el poder que iban a otorgarles las cartas que yo no había creado y que casi todos los niños de Japón tenían.

Por aquel entonces yo no sabía todo lo que Hypnos estaba llevando a cabo, todo el proyecto para destruir a los "salvajes". Tiempo después llegué a la conclusión de que Tapirmon no era uno más de aquellos seres, yo le había otorgado una vida, pero no solo eso, le había dado el poder de viajar de un mundo a otro. Y quizá fuera eso lo que le permitió escapar del control del señor Yamaki. Ahora creo que fue él, mi compañero, quien empezó a acercar los dos mundos, se realizaba en el mundo real y en el digital indistintamente, a mi disposición, cuando yo se lo pedía y eso, a la larga, tuvo que dañar la frontera entre los dos mundos.

Sin embargo, yo tenía otros problemas y no me fijé en lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo real. En el mundo digital, en aquella librería en la que había acabado, había descubierto la existencia de D-Reaper, aunque por aquel entonces no sabía lo que iba a suceder con él.

Supe por Tapirmon que la Pandilla Salvaje se había reunido de nuevo y que me buscaban, o más bien, que lo perseguían a él mientras se hacía pasar por mí. No podía alargar mi estancia en aquel mundo durante mucho más tiempo, pero aún había asuntos que resolver. En aquel momento, los niños que se hacían llamar entrenadores habían derrotado ya a ocho de los Deva, pero aún quedaban cuatro: el dragón, el mono, el perro y la liebre. No sé exactamente cuál fue la razón que me impulsó a traer a aquella niña al mundo digital, pero supe que sería necesaria para la salvación de ambos mundos. Así que le pedí a Tapirmon que la trajera hasta aquí, esperando que Tao me perdonara por llamar a su pequeña niña a un mundo tan peligroso, confiaba en que los niños la ayudaran si tuviera problemas. No esperaba que Antilamon se convirtiera en su compañero, un Deva, nada menos.

No podía alargar mi estancia durante más tiempo, debía regresar. Los entrenadores necesitaban mi ayuda. Y la Pandilla Salvaje también.

Una vez en el mundo real, los acontecimientos se precipitaron. D-Reaper se estaba extendiendo rápidamente por las oficinas del gobierno metropolitano y tanto los entrenadores como la Pandilla Salvaje hacíamos todo lo que podíamos para destruirlo.

Shaggai. La carta roja.

Fue mi compañero el que me dio la idea de lo que debía hacer, el que me dijo una vez más que confiaba en mí para hacer todo lo posible. El que me dijo que era el único que podía salvar los dos mundos.

D-Reaper estaba desapareciendo rápidamente de la ciudad cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Supe que jamás podría perdonarme.

Tao había ido a avisar a los chicos. Y yo… yo había ido a buscar a mi compañero.

No sabría decir cuándo empecé a llorar, pero las lágrimas rodaban rápidamente por mis mejillas mientras él me abrazaba.

-No llores, Goro –me dijo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. Has hecho lo que debías hacer, no tienes por qué sentirlo. Me alegro de haberte conocido, me alegro de que seas mi compañero.

-No te vayas –le supliqué aunque sabía que era en vano.

-Adiós, Goro…

Tapirmon se desvaneció entre mis brazos y caí al suelo de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente.

Fue entonces cuando vino Daisy.

-Shibumi… ¿Eso era un Tapirmon?

Asentí y ella se acercó a mí, me puso una mano en el hombro y se agachó a mi lado en el suelo.

-¿Qué he hecho, Daisy? ¿Qué demonios he hecho? Era mi compañero y… solo he podido abrazarlo una vez…

-Pero Shibumi… -la miré a través de las lágrimas y ella me sonrió con confianza-. Esto no se ha acabado. Escúchame, si hay alguien que puede volver a acercar las fronteras de los dos mundos sin ocasionar problemas, eres tú.

-¿Crees que podremos volver a abrir la puerta…?

-Claro que sí.

Me sequé las lágrimas y sonreí. Sí, claro que sí. Solo me llevaría un poco de tiempo volver a ver a mi compañero. Solo un par de años hasta que volviera a abrazarlo… Adiós, Goro, me había dicho.

Hasta pronto, Tapirmon. Espérame.

Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias! Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado y espero tus opiniones y sugerencias en un review ;)

¡Un besito!


End file.
